Coating compositions are widely applied to a variety of products for use in residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Many wood products, such as furniture, flooring, frames, decks, stairs, fences, and the like typically include coatings that provide protective and/or aesthetic qualities to the underlying wood materials. The use of such coatings can increase the endurance and weathering resistance of the wood products, thereby extending the useful lives of the products.
Silicon containing resins such as silicones have been widely used in the coating industry. The silicon containing resins may be used to provide lowered surface tension, improved heat, weathering and erosion resistances, flexibility and other properties for coating compositions. Silicon containing resins may be used with resin binders such as alkyd, polyesters, epoxy resins, or any other polymeric binders that may be suitably used for coating compositions, thereby imparting desired properties to the coating compositions or coatings formed therefrom.